lastmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomie Katana
Tomie Katana is a supporting character and a minor celebrity. She is an actress and singer trying to become famous with mixed success. Appearance Tomie's appearance changed drastically from her first episode. She has long blue hair, pink lipstick, blue eyes, and light skin. She is very well-endowed. History Her career was hampered for a while by her controlling, psychopathic boyfriend Benard who forbade her from starring in a musical since he assumed it was a porno. After Bernard got into a fight with Richard he accidentally killed himself with a grenade. Tomie wasn't remotely distressed by her boyfriend's death and her career finally took off. She got another boyfriend but it's unknown if she's still with him as he has only appeared in one episode. She signed on to a record label with the abusive Milo Zotis. At some point after the first season, Tomie became addicted to the popular Paxtown drug, Sector. Personality Due to her current lack of screentime not much is known about Tomie. She's somewhat aloof and her primary concern is her career. However she has shown concern and compassion for Richard Aldana despite not knowing him very well. Relationships * Richard Aldana - Tomie first met Richard in You're just saying that 'cause I have a grenade when he tried to use her psychotic boyfriend, Bernard's car. Tomie didn't Richard very well but showed some concern for him. She chastised him for attacking two of her boyfriends in You speak like a man of honor, but it's possible she's somewhat grateful to him for (unintentionally) killing Bernard. After an accidental kiss following Richard's first victory and arrest, Tomie visits him in prison with Milo Zotis. Tomie and Richard agree to act as a couple for the public, which would increase Tomie and Richard's popularity and most likely cause Richard to be set free. Although their romantic feelings between another is never explored, Tomie shows signs that she cares for Richard. Tomie goes to the mall and has fun with Richard and Siri in Action! and develops feelings for Richard when he saves her from a couple who were addicted to Sector and held them hostage at gunpoint in an arcade. Their relationship became strained in Could you pass me the mustard?, when she caught Richard having sex with his female FFFC coach Kriss Bennett in an elevator, because of Prezic, a Wren who can manipulate luck. This lead to Tomie singing an enraged song about him before the FFFC finals. At the end of the series, she has found Richard, seemingly forgiving him for his miscomings. It is revealed in the comics, that the two have broken up. * Harry Zenkova - Her only interactions with Zenkova involved him sexually assaulting her (twice). It's unlikely she views him in any positive light.n. * Siri Trivia Gallery Tomie Katana back view ep 7.png Tomie's boyfriend about to hurt Zenkova.png Tomie holding her 2nd boyfriend back.png Zenkova sexually assaults Tomie in the restroom.png Category:Characters